First Contact War
Background The First contact war was faught between the Human Union and the Sirich Refugees on the Unions first interstellar colony of Lentus. Five years after its establishment an alien space ship arrived heavily damaged and crashed to the surface. The Fist Contact War Lasted slightly over three years starting in 75 P.U. Ending in 79 P.U. History In 75 P.U. two days after the tiertiary cold laser parameter was established to prepare the colony of LuLu Post on Lentus for increased industrialization and a housing complex an unknown space ship arrived via warp and crashed onto the surface of the planet. Original satellite imaging shows the ship arrived heavily damaged from Warp likely leading to its crash. A team of special operations Marines known as a Force Application Team (FAT) along with the Public Relations Specialist made acting liason were sent to the crashed vessel and went aboard. During the operation the team eventually located a cryogenic hibernation chamber at the heart of the ship and inadvertently awoke the starships alien captain. A fight broke out and the alien was killed, the automatic wake-up procedures triggered by the captains revival caused the remaining cryogenic pods to awaken their occupants who then bared witness to their dead captain and a group of aliens standing over his remains. The team emergency evacuated and LuLu Post went into emergency action mode as hordes of aliens emerged from the crashed vessel and waged war against the Humans. Within the weeks following first contact dozens of more alien vessels arrived at the planet many forced to go groundside due to previously sustained damage some remaining in orbit over the planet. The Union refocussed its fleet movements to fortify Lentus and contain the war in system and issued a communication security black out across civillian networks to contain the event and reduce possibility for panic. The Knight Program was activated immediately and in two years were deployed to Lentus. turning the tide of the battle. Two and a half years into the first contact war a Dabusian uprising comprimised the security of Dabus and thus all Union forces retreated from Lentus abandoning the planet with nearly a hundred Union forces still on the ground. One Union Hauler remained in orbit to assist and was eventually grounded were the survivors and abandoned personel formed a lasting resistance on the planet to fight the alien forces groundside. When the Union withdrew from Lentus the majority of the Alien forces not planetside followed suit and arrived at Dabus with Union force. On Dabus this forced the Dabusian Insurrectionists and Union to ally and defeat the Alien threat forcing them into a full retreat into unknown space. Union forces returned to Lentus and reinforced the ground forces eradicating the alien threat and detaining a massive portion of alien forces. Aftermath Following the first contact war Lentus became a military stronghold within the Union and highly defended acting as a relay for interstellar reconnaissance operations. The Knight Program went fully active and agents were sent into unknown space to locate and ensure the alien threat would not pose a threat to the Union. Category:First Contact War Category:War Category:Conflicts Category:Human Union Category:Sirich Category:Knights World Universe